


Keep You Warm

by Corbella0417



Series: Destiel Drabble 'Verse [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is a Sweetheart, Dean is confused, M/M, lots of fluff, warm wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/pseuds/Corbella0417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel sees Dean is cold and wants to warm him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep You Warm

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing but pure fluff so I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> I have no Beta so any mistakes are my own.

Dean shivered as he and Castiel sat in the motel room, waiting for Sam to come back from the library. The motel was a piece of crap, practically falling down around them. But it was the only place available. 

Castiel watched as Dean huddled on his bed, arms wrapped tightly around himself as he shook. He felt bad for the hunter. Since he was an Angel and didn’t feel cold he had no idea what it felt like. But Dean sure looked miserable. 

Castiel stood up and walked over to him, grabbing the freezing hunter and making him stand up. 

“Cas what- -” 

Suddenly they were no longer standing, but laying down. 

Castiel had Dean as close against him as he could, wings wrapped around them both to get him warm. 

“Cas what are you- -” 

“Shhh… Just relax Dean, I’ll keep you warm.” 

Dean shut his mouth as he looked up at Cas, his face pressing right into the Angel’s warm neck. 

Cas was right, this was warming him up. 

And even though Dean would never admit it, he really enjoyed it. 

He started to relax, soon slipping into an easy sleep against Cas’ chest.


End file.
